The speeds of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors are closely related to the drive currents of the MOS transistors, which drive currents are further closely related to the mobility of charges. For example, NMOS transistors have high drive currents when the electron mobility in their channel regions is high, while PMOS transistors have high drive currents when the hole mobility in their channel regions is high. Compound semiconductor materials of group III and group V elements (referred to as III-V compound semiconductors hereinafter) are thus good candidates for forming NMOS devices for their high electron mobilities.
A current problem posted to the manufacture of III-V compound semiconductor thin films is the difficulty in the formation process. Currently, there is no feasible bulk growth method. Therefore, III-V compound semiconductors are commonly formed by epitaxially growing films on substrates such as Si or SiC substrates. However, the existing available substrate materials do not have lattice constants and thermal expansion coefficients closely matching that of III-V compound semiconductors. For example, the lattice constant of silicon is about 5.43 Å, while the lattice constant of GaAs, which is the commonly used III-V compound semiconductors, is 5.65 Å, and the lattice constants of InAs and InSb are 6.06 Å and 6.48 Å, respectively. As a result, the resulting III-V compound semiconductors grown from other non III-V substrates suffer from high defect densities. Various methods were thus explored to reduce the defect densities in the grown III-V compound semiconductors. A known method is to form recesses in shallow trench isolation regions, and then grow the III-V compound semiconductors in the recesses. Although the III-V compound semiconductors formed using this method generally have lower defect densities than the III-V compound semiconductors grown from blanket silicon wafers, the defect densities were still often high.